Kau Milikku
by Eilien Moza
Summary: Kurapika sudah memaafkan Kuroro sekarang. Kini bahkan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi Kuroro ingin memiliki Kurapika seutuhnya…jiwa dan raga. Fic pertamaku nih! R & R!


**DISCLAIMER :**

HxH milik Yoshihiro Togashi seorang.

Andai aku yang punya, pasti HxH ga lulus sensor dan ga pernah bisa tayang di TV

**TITLE :**

Kau Milikku

**GENRE :**

Romance

**COUPLE :**

KuroPika

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika sudah memaafkan Kuroro sekarang. Kini bahkan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi Kuroro ingin memiliki Kurapika seutuhnya…jiwa dan raga.

**WARNING :**

LEMON! OOC! Fic ini hanya untuk reader yang sudah bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah supaya aman

Author tidak bertanggungjawab atas efek samping yang mungkin ditimbulkan :P

**A/N :**

Perkenalkan, aku author newbie…yang langsung jatuh cinta sama fandom HxH. Setelah melihat banyak yang suka KuroPika terutama FemKura, aku tertarik untuk bikin fic ini dan langsung menerobos masuk ke rate M untuk langkah perdana. Semoga kalian suka!

x

x

x

Flashback

Suasana begitu hening. Angin bertiup semilir…cahaya orange menyembul di balik langit yang berawan.

Di atas sebuah tebing yang tinggi, berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang. Bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis, iris matanya berwarna merah penuh emosi. Dialah Kurapika, keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta.

'Maafkan aku…semuanya,' Kurapika berkata dalam hati. 'Aku tak sanggup menggenapkan pembalasan dendamku untuk kematian kalian.'

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, lalu terjun ke laut biru yang berada di bawah tebing itu. Tubuhnya menghempas air laut dan bergerak turun. Napasnya mulai sesak, dadanya mulai terasa sakit.

'Sebentar lagi…kita akan berkumpul kembali…'

Tiba-tiba seseorang ikut terjun ke laut dan menariknya.

xXx xXx

Perlahan Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan air laut dari dalam mulutnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat siapa yang ada di atasnya. Kuroro Lucifer, Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang seharusnya ia bunuh. Ternyata Kuroro yang telah membawanya keluar dari laut dan memberinya nafas buatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuroro dengan geram tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Kuroro seorang kriminal yang tak berperasaan, tapi kali ini Kurapika dapat melihat kemarahan terpancar dari mata hitam pria itu.

Pada detik berikutnya, emosi Kurapika pun kembali lagi. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Kuroro, tapi Kuroro tak mau menurutinya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku begini? Siapa yang membuatku ingin bunuh diri?" bentak Kurapika. "Aku tak mau…hidup dengan rasa malu karena tak mampu membunuh orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian sukuku!"

Kurapika menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis. Melihat hal itu, sorot mata Kuroro langsung berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Kurapika dan menggenggamnya di samping tubuh gadis itu. Tampak sepasang mata merah yang berkilau karena air mata. Pemandangan itu begitu mempesona.

"Aku pun tak mampu terus bertarung denganmu," bisik Kuroro sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroro Lucifer mencium Kurapika Kuruta. Kurapika terkejut, namun ciuman Kuroro terasa begitu lembut hingga membuatnya nyaman.

Di senja yang indah itu, dua orang yang sebelumnya adalah musuh bebuyutan saling memasrahkan perasaannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, benci dan cinta memang tipis batasannya. Begitulah yang terjadi pada Kurapika dan Kuroro sekarang.

Flashback End

* * *

><p>"Hei Phinks, kenapa tadi kau terlambat datang?" tanya Feitan.<p>

Phinks tertawa kikuk. "Hehe, aku habis menginap di apartemen pacarku…"

"Apa pacarmu tidak punya jam sehingga dia tidak bisa membangunkanmu?"

"Dia membangunkan aku…tapi penampilannya di pagi hari membuatku ingin menikmati tubuhnya lagi. Itu kan wajar…iya 'kan, Danchou?"

Semua terkejut melihat keberanian Phinks meminta pendapat Kuroro tentang hal seperti itu. Apalagi selama seminggu terakhir ini sepertinya mood pemimpin mereka sedang tidak bagus.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kuroro pendek tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Apa? Memangnya kau belum pernah menginap di tempat Kurapika?"

Kuroro hanya diam.

"Jangan-jangan…Danchou, kau belum pernah tidur dengannya?"

Ingin rasanya Machi menjahit mulut Phinks yang lancang itu. Teman-temannya pun langsung waspada, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroro karena sikapnya.

Tapi tak disangka, Kuroro hanya menutup bukunya dan menghela napas. Para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan terkejut. Danchou mereka belum bisa meniduri Si Pengguna Rantai? Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan, apakah Kuroro juga belum pernah melakukannya?

Semua saling melirik penuh tanda tanya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ada di benak kalian saat ini," kata Kuroro akhirnya.

Shalnark pun memberanikan diri, "Danchou, kalau kau bingung…aku bisa mengunduh banyak film biru untukmu."

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya tapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya," jawab Kuroro. "Bagaimanapun juga…terima kasih atas saranmu,Shalnark."

"Danchou, kau harus melakukannya! Kau harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa!" Phinks berkata lagi.

"Jika diperlukan, benang Nen milikku mungkin akan sangat membantu," tanpa diduga Machi ikut menyumbangkan saran.

Sejujurnya, Kuroro sangat menginginkan Kurapika. Seutuhnya. Tidak hanya hatinya, tapi juga tubuhnya. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Kuroro tetaplah manusia, seorang laki-laki yang juga memiliki kebutuhan atas pemenuhan hasratnya. Masalahnya adalah, Kurapika seorang gadis yang unik. Karena dulu ia terlalu fokus pada usahanya untuk membalas dendam, perkembangan dirinya sebagai seorang gadis pun terlambat. Ia belum mengerti dan mungkin belum bisa menerima bahwa kekasihnya membutuhkan lebih dari hanya sekedar ciuman. Seringkali Kuroro harus menahan nafsunya saat sedang berduaan dengan Kurapika.

"Mungkin dalam cuaca yang dingin…dan situasi yang mendukung, hal itu dapat terjadi Danchou," kata Nobunaga sambil tertawa cekikikan.

BINGO!

Kuroro Lucifer pun mendapatkan idenya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian, Kuroro dan Kurapika sedang berjalan mendaki gunung di kota itu. Mereka sudah membawa banyak perbekalan.<p>

"Kurapika, apa kau lelah?" tanya Kuroro sambil menoleh.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Hh…tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok," jawabnya.

Kuroro melirik kekasihnya, memperhatikan gadis itu bernapas dengan terengah-engah. Seandainya saja…napas Kurapika yang seperti itu terjadi karena perbuatannya—

Kuroro segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu.

"Kenapa Kuroro? Apakah ada sesuatu di rambutmu?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Tidak, ayo cepat…nanti kita terlambat melihat matahari terbenam dari atas gunung."

'Sabar…sabar…sebentar lagi sampai,' batin Kuroro.

Namun cuaca sepertinya tidak bersahabat. Langit mulai mendung. Ketika mereka sampai di puncak, hujan turun dengan lebat. Kuroro segera membawa Kurapika berlindung di sebuah pondok penjaga hutan yang ada di sana.

"Ahh…menyebalkan! Kenapa hujan harus turun di saat seperti ini!" gerutu Kurapika.

"Lebih baik kita ikut berteduh di dalam," ajak Kuroro sambil membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Kurapika ikut masuk dan memeriksa pondok itu. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Sebenarnya, anak buah Kuroro sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa agar pondok itu kosong saat Kuroro dan Kurapika tiba di sana.

Kurapika memeras ujung kausnya yang basah.

"Kau tidak bawa baju ganti?" tanya Kuroro.

"Tidak, tertinggal waktu kau menjemputku tadi," jawab Kurapika dengan nada menyesal.

Kuroro memeriksa isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan kemeja yang ia bawa.

"Pakai saja punyaku," saran Kuroro.

Kurapika membuka jaketnya. Keadaan kausnya yang basah menampakkan bentuk tubuh gadis itu. Kuroro membalikkan badan saat Kurapika berganti pakaian.

Bagaimana dengan penampilan Kurapika setelah memakai kemeja Kuroro? Hm, tambah menggoda bagi Kuroro. Kuroro melepas kausnya dan duduk di tempat tidur yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa di sini tidak ada kayu bakar? Perapian jadi tidak bisa dinyalakan," Kurapika menyayangkan.

Kuroro menyeringai. Dalam hati, ia mengagumi hasil pekerjaan para anak buahnya.

Kuroro beranjak turun. Ia mengunci pintu, lalu menghampiri Kurapika.

"Kalau kau kedinginan, aku bisa menghangatkanmu," ucapnya nakal.

Kurapika tersentak. Pipinya merona.

"A-apa maksudmu Kuroro?" tanyanya gugup.

Kuroro yang bertelanjang dada terus melangkah mendekati Kurapika. Kurapika melangkah mundur, hingga kakinya membentur tempat tidur. Dengan satu sentuhan saja, Kuroro berhasil membuat Kurapika jatuh terbaring.

"Kyaaaa….!" Pekik Kurapika kaget.

Gadis itu baru saja akan berusaha bangkit saat tiba-tiba Kuroro menelungkup di atasnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kurapika," Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika terkejut melihat tatapan mata pria itu. Benar-benar terlihat tidak biasa. Nafsu yang bergejolak terpancar dari sana.

"Aku 'kan sudah menjadi kekasihmu! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kurapika sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Kuroro. Tapi tentu usahanya sia-sia, karena Kuroro lebih kuat darinya.

"Berikan dirimu seutuhnya."

Kuroro segera membungkam mulut Kurapika dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Kurapika terkejut. Saat Kuroro berusaha memperdalam ciumannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya, Kurapika berontak. Bahkan ia memukul-mukul dada kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, usaha Kurapika sia-sia. Kuroro segera menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia meelpaskan ciumannya, dan tertawa kecil.

"Le-lepaskan!"

Kurapika mulai merasa takut. Kenapa begini? Kenapa Kuroro menjadi begitu berbeda? Kurapika tidak menyukainya. Hal ini membuat emosi Kurapika naik.

"Hentikan Kuroro!"

Suara bentakan Kurapika membuat Kuroro menghentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah gadis itu. Tapi ia menyeringai saat melihat mata Kurapika sudah berwarna merah.

"Kau semakin tampak indah bagiku," ucap Kuroro tak peduli.

Kuroro mencium Kurapika lagi. Begitu lama ia mengeksplorasi bibir mungil Kurapika, melumat dan menggigitnya perlahan. Sebagian dari diri Kurapika mulai menerima perlakuannya, sehingga perlahan-lahan mata gadis itu kembali menjadi biru. Sesekali Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa kehabisan napas, namun tak cukup waktu bagi Kurapika untuk melarikan diri dari ciuman itu.

"Mmmmpph!" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Kurapika yang tengah berada dalam penguasaan Kuroro.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir, Kurapika mulai mengutarakan protesnya. Tapi Kuroro tidak peduli. Dengan cepat ia mengambil benang Nen dari Machi dan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Kurapika lalu menempatkannya di atas kepala gadis itu. Machi telah memodifikasi kekuatannya agar benang itu tidak sampai melukai Kurapika.

"Kuroro, hentikan! Sadarlah!" seru Kurapika.

Kuroro memegangi wajah gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sadar? Kurasa kau yang harus sadar, Sayang. Bahwa kekasihmu ini sama seperti pria lainnya yang memiliki hasrat akan tubuh wanita. Tapi tentu saja aku hanya akan melakukannya denganmu," jawab Kuroro.

Pria itu merobek kemejanya yang dikenakan Kurapika, hingga kancingnya terlepas dan berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Kurapika menjerit, namun perhatian Kuroro terfokus pada pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Kekasihnya yang cantik, yang sangat ia cintai, terbaring dengan wajah yang memerah…dan dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka.

Melihat payudara Kurapika yang terbungkus bra berwarna putih, membuat Kuroro seolah kesetanan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidakkk….! Kuroro, jangan!"

Kurapika mulai meronta lagi saat ia mengetahui ke arah mana tangan kekasihnya menuju.

Benar saja, tangan kekar Kuroro mendarat di payudara kiri Kurapika sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memegangi tangan Kurapika yang terikat.

"Sshh…," desis Kuroro sambil mulai membelai payudara itu.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan.

Kuroro mencium Kurapika lagi. Tangannya menjelajah payudara Kurapika dengan liar, meremasnya hingga Kurapika mendesah dalam ciuman Kuroro.

Kulit Kurapika yang putih, mulus dan terasa sangat lembut…dengan payudara yang tidak begitu besar namun indah dan kencang, membuat Kuroro lupa diri.

Ia memusatkan sentuhannya di bagian tengah cup bra Kurapika, merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di baliknya. Kuroro menyelipkan jari telunjuknya…mengutak-atik puting gadis itu.

Kurapika semakin meronta, tanpa menyadari bahwa gerakannya ini semakin membuat Kuroro bergairah. Sambil terus mencium Kurapika, Kuroro memejamkan matanya…meresapi sentuhan jarinya di puting Kurapika.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya. Napas Kurapika terengah-engah.

Kuroro memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Kurapika mengira, Kuroro akan mengakhiri tindakannya yang ia anggap keterlaluan itu. Tapi ternyata Kuroro memeluknya untuk melepaskan kaitan bra yang ada di punggung Kurapika. Akhirnya Kuroro berhasil melepaskan bra Kurapika dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Nampaklah pemandangan indah itu. Kedua payudara Kurapika dengan bentuk dan kelembutannya yang sempurna, beserta puting berwarna kemerahan yang sudah mengeras karena perlakuannya.

Kuroro menundukkan kepalanya, menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit…lalu menjilati puting Kurapika.

Kurapika menjerit lagi, tangannya mencengkeram rambut Kuroro…berusaha membebaskan putingnya dari jilatan pria itu. tapi karena tindakan ini, Kuroro malah bertindak lebih jauh. Ia tak ingin melepaskan payudara Kurapika, maka ia langsung memasukkan puting itu ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

"Ahh…ahhh…Ku-Kuroro…hentikan…," ucap Kurapika lemah.

Kuroro hanya menaikkan pandangannya tanpa melepaskan mulutnya dari puting Kurapika. Ia senang melihat ekspresi gadis itu saat ini.

Kurapika merasa payudaranya sakit…Kuroro melumat kedua payudaranya seperti orang yang kelaparan. Memang masuk akal, mengingat sudah cukup lama Kuroro menahan hasratnya akan tubuh Kurapika.

Kurapika menggeliat. Kuroro mengalihkan aksinya ke leher Kurapika, meresapi aroma gadis itu.

"Mmhhh…tubuhmu wangi sekali, Kurapika…," lirih Kuroro. Ia menciumi leher Kurapika, menjilatinya hingga ke telinga, dan menggigit lehernya sedikit hingga menimbulkan banyak kiss mark berwarna merah keunguan.

"Aahhhh….!" Kurapika menjerit. "Le-Lepas!"

Kuroro puas melihat kiss mark yang telah ia tinggalkan. Ia pun berbuat hal yang sama di sekitar puting payudara Kurapika. Seolah menandai bahwa…tubuh gadis itu adalah miliknya.

Kuroro menghisap payudara Kurapika dengan lebih ganas. Sambil mendesah tak karuan, Kurapika mulai menangis.

"Hentikan…Kuroro…Kumohon…"

Permohonan Kurapika diabaikan, tangisannya pun belum mampu meluluhkan hati pria di atasnya yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Ia malah semakin bergairah. Dengan cepat tangannya membuka kancing celana jeans Kurapika lalu segera menariknya hingga terlepas.

Mata hitam membara milik Kuroro menatap bagian bawah tubuh Kurapika sambil menyeringai.

Kuroro mencium Kurapika lagi, sementara tangannya membelai tubuh gadis itu. Mulai dari kedua payudara, perut…dan langsung pindah ke paha mulus Kurapika. Setelah beberapa saat, jemarinya tiba-tiba sudah berada di pinggiran celana dalam Kurapika.

Kurapika tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya. Ia tak mau kejadian ini berlangsung lebih jauh lagi. Sekuat tenaga, Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman ganas Kuroro.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon! Kuroro, ahhhh….Jangan, Kuroro! Tidak…..!"

Kuroro terkesiap mendengar jeritan histeris Kurapika. Ia pun berhenti dan menatap Kurapika dengan terkejut.

"Bukan ini…Kuroro yang kucintai…," ucap Kurapika sedih.

Kuroro langsung sadar dan urung meneruskan perbuatannya. Kurapika menangis…dengan tubuh yang sudah hampir telanjang bulat.

Kuroro bergegas melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan Kurapika.

PLAKK! PLAKKK!

Dua kali Kurapika menampar Kuroro, seolah berusaha membuatnya sadar.

"Uhh…," Kuroro merasa agak kesakitan, ia menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kurang ajar!" bentak Kurapika lagi sambil mendekap dadanya yang telanjang.

Kuroro meraih tubuh gadis itu lalu memeluknya erat. Ia tidak mempedulikan penolakan Kurapika yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Tubuh mereka menempel…menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan bagi Kuroro, terutama saat kedua puting Kurapika menggesek dadanya. Tapi Kuroro tak mampu untuk meneruskan mengingat kondisi Kurapika saat ini. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

Kurapika adalah kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Bukankah seharusnya Kuroro memiliki gadis itu dengan cara yang benar?

"Maafkan aku," katanya. "Minggu depan aku akan menikahimu."

Kurapika terkejut.

"Jangan seenaknya! Uhh…lepaskan!"

Kuroro semakim mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau seperti orang mabuk saja," gumam Kurapika kesal.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Ya, aku mabuk karenamu."

"Memangnya aku alkohol?"

Kuroro langsung tertawa kecil karena reaksi polos kekasihnya itu.

"Iya, anggap saja kau seperti alkohol bagiku," jawabnya enteng.

Setelah Kurapika mulai tenang, Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang wajah Kurapika dengan kedua tangan.

"Minggu depan…kita menikah, lalu akan saling memiliki selamanya."

Kuroro memakaikan kembali kemejanya ke tubuh Kurapika, walau tidak bisa dikancingkan karena semua kancingnya terlepas. Setelah selesai, ia membaringkan gadis itu. Berulangkali Kuroro membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Kurapika.

Kuroro ikut berbaring.

"Aku tidak mau dekat denganmu untuk saat ini," kata Kurapika dingin. "Tolong jangan tidur di sampingku."

"Kau mau menyuruhku tidur di luar dalam cuaca hujan begini?" tanya Kuroro.

"Tidak, tapi aku akan tidur di lantai."

Namun saat Kurapika mulai bangkit, Kuroro segera menariknya hingga terbaring kembali.

"Kyaaaa….!" Pekik Kurapika.

Kuroro segera memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu dengan erat.

"Maaf aku mengatakan ini, tapi jika kau nekad tidur di lantai, aku pun akan nekad melakukan perbuatan yang lebih jauh daripada tadi," ancam Kuroro.

Kurapika tertegun. "Kau licik," gumamnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu…Pengantinku," jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi padamu. Aku berjanji."

Kuroro mencium singkat bibir Kurapika.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang," ia berkata.

Kuroro tertidur lebih dulu. Sementara Kurapika masih terjaga, membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka. Apakah laki-laki memang seperti itu? kuroro terlihat menakutkan saat melakukan itu padanya. perlahan, kelopak mata Kurapika mulai terasa berat…hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p>Hujan baru berhenti beberapa jam kemudian. Kuroro pun bangun, perlahan turun dari tempat tidur agar tidak mengganggu Kurapika. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Machi.<p>

"Siapkan gaun pengantin untuk Kurapika. Minggu depan kami akan menikah," ucapnya singkat.

Setelah itu, Kuroro melanjutkan dengan menelepon anak buahnya yang lain dan beberapa kenalannya.

Kuroro ingin segera memiliki Kurapika secara sah…seutuhnya. Tapi Kuroro tetap ingin memberikan pesta pernikahan yang indah untuk Kurapika karena gadis itu layak mendapatkannya.

TBC

xXx xXx

Ditunggu banget reviewnya.

Sebaiknya fic ini dilanjutkan apa ga?


End file.
